The Reason Why
by bitsbunny
Summary: The reason why, InuYasha made his choice. [Inu&Kag] Please R&R, thank you!
1. Chapter I

The Reason Why

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter I**_

**__**

* * *

It's been a long, weary day, and InuYasha's crew finally traveled into the forest, getting nearer and nearer to Naraku every step they took. As usual, Kagome was on InuYasha's back with Shippo, and Sango and Miroku are on Kirara.

As the evening dusks began to appear, Sango gave out her suggestion.

"Say, evening's approaching, why don't we stop and rest here until tomorrow morning?" she pointed under a few trees.

"InuYasha?" They gave him a questioning look, asking for his answer.

"Ah fine!: InuYasha answered with an unwilling expression, he did not want to just stop yet, there are still lots of miles to go to get to Naraku's castle! … Or will he come to fine them himself?

They landed on the spot Sango suggested, trees surrounded it. The earth is dry and still warm from the sunlight that was burning it all day long. For a while, they just stood there in silence, and a creepy feeling fell upon them.

"Well, well," Miroku broke the silence "So this will be the place we'll be staying at tonight. Ah…let's enjoy our time now." And he sat down under a tree leaning towards the trunk. Sango went to join him with Kirara resting peacefully on her shoulders.

Kagome walked in a circle, and finally, she pointed to one tree and said aloud,

"InuYasha, get me up that tree!" InuYasha stared at her in disbelief,

"You, Kagome? You want to go onto the tree?"

"Yes and yes. I want to get on that tree… SO HELP ME!" InuYasha still hesitated, he doesn't know if he…

"Well, Kagome, you know how it's dangerous up there; if you fall you'd…"

"Ah, of course I know! But…but if you're there to protect me, then…" Kagome's voice got smaller and smaller as she spoke each word, her cheeks went red and she shot her head down in shyness. InuYasha didn't reply for a moment, he looked at Kagome with the expression in his eyes which Kagome couldn't understand; his only reply was… he lifted Kagome by her waist, and brought her up the tree she desired to be on; and he sat by her side. Kagome tried to look at InuYasha, when a small voice called from below,

"K-A-G-O-M-E----, can I go up too -----?

Kagome shook herself when she heard Shippo. A good scare, that is.

"InuYasha, could you–" Kagome started talking when InuYasha went down to get Shippo up, not exactly bringing Shippo, but threw him up. Then he went off deeper into the forest, leaving 'Going to catch some food.' behind.

The sky soon fell pitch black, Sango and Miroku were already asleep in each other's arms, and Kirara and Shippo are together under a tree with Kagome, who is waiting for InuYasha, who, has not returned yet.

"Heh!" Kagome suspired, white smoke came out from her mouth; thus it could be seen, the weather's turning colder.

"Umm…Kagome?"Shippo opened one eye, "Are you still waiting for InuYasha? Just go to sleep, he's probably somewhere with Kikyo…" he fell asleep again. What Shippo said was unintentionally, unlike the other times, but it still hurts Kagome to hear Kikyo being alone with InuYasha, and…and what they might be doing together…!

Kagome knows the feeling; it's what people call jealousy. Although she know some people who are narrow-gauged, but she never imagined her being one of those. The only thing she wanted to do right now was to go and find InuYasha, but… she doesn't want the same thing happening again, her disturbing other people. She remembers what it had felt like to 'spy' on others, watching the scenes she was not supposed to, it really felt awful. Although she knows that it's probably going to turn out good, but Kagome still decided to try her luck, giving it one more chance, to go and try to find InuYasha, with Kikyo or not.

Kagome stood up and walked towards the path which InuYasha went and took after it. Now, the sky is even darker than before, but what makes it so obvious is that it has no stars at all! Fear is starting to encircle Kagome as she walked further and further into the forest. As Kagome turned around, not seeing the point where she came from, she freaked out. She had never been alone before in a forest and especially on a night like this, even if she had, there must be lots of lights coming from somewhere, or else she would remember. She always remembers the scary things, no matter what.

"InuYasha? InuYasha?!" Kagome called out, hoping to get a reply sooner or later. But only her voice echoed in the huge forest, making goosebumps to appear on her skin. A shiver went through her spine.

* * *

From Shizuka: Yay! Finally finished this chapter! I know it's not that good but thank you for all the supports, I appreciated it! I'll try to do my best still in the future, and I hope you all like it! 


	2. Chapter Ⅱ

The Reason Why

* * *

**_Chapter II_**

* * *

"Kikyo…!" InuYasha stared at Kikyo with disbelief. Kikyo gave him a perfect smile. Well, she is perfect – deep hazel eyes, long raven hair, a small cherry mouth, and a perfect height. 

"I returned to life, InuYasha."

"But…how?"

"Naraku released me from the death." Kikyo smiled again, a smile that's a bit too pretty. A soft light surrounded her.

"Naraku?!" Rage grew on InuYasha face.

"Yes, Naraku. He brought me back from death completely." She moved forward, "See? I have no soul collectors with me."

"…" InuYasha stood in silence with a hard expression. Seeing InuYasha's face, Kikyo raised her voice.

"Aren't you happy to see me back, InuYasha?! Don't you know what pain I went through in the world of the dead? I worked hard, InuYasha, to come back here, to stand beside you! And when you saw me, what did you do? Standing there like you're dumb?!"

"No, Kikyo. I'm happy that you're back, but it's just…" InuYasha stopped for a moment to look at Kikyo, then continued, "It's just hard to believe that it's Naraku the one that brought you back from the dead without asking for an exchange…"

"You don't believe me, InuYasha? I came back here to seek you, so we can be together! TOGETHER INUYASHA!" Kikyo moved a step forward. She leaned forward and spread her arms around InuYasha waist. He replied her, dauting her hair with his fingertips.

"I love you, InuYasha…"

"I love you too…"

"Then what about Kagome…?" Women never forget about their rival in love.

"You're the only one I love… Kagome's only a comrade in fighting Naraku." That's not a lie. InuYasha kept on telling himself. Kagome IS only a comrade in fighting Naraku, she only helps by sensing the Shikon jewel shards. But still, something inside him hurts as Kikyo placed her head gently on his chest.

* * *

"Did you see that, the lass of InuYasha? Ha ha ha… So funny! So funny!" Naraku laughed out aloud at Kagome as they finished watching the scene inside Kana's mirror. 

"That's a lie, Naraku!" Kagome retorted, "Who knows if the mirror is showing the truth or not?" As well as she knows, the mirror never lies, "And plus, YOU are the one that helped Kikyo back in life!"

"Humph, woman, you never learn, do you? Did you hear what InuYasha said? 'Kagome's only a comrade in fighting Naraku.' Did you here that, lass? YOU ARE ONLY A COMRADE IN FIGHTING NARAKU! Ah, you're only a comrade." Naraku mocked.

Kagome's head was buzzing as she listened to what Naraku was saying. She certainly did not want to believe what he is saying, but it IS true and she heard it with her own pair of ears!

A comrade! Just a normal comrade when they're fighting Naraku like everyone else, is she? Then what about what he said to her when she almost died trying to save him?

'I will always protect you, Kagome. We will stay together forever.'

Oh yes, he only said that when she ALMOST DIED trying to SAVE HIM! Those are just the words of comfort? On the other side, he had also said – no, promised the same thing to Kikyo.

"Ha!" Kagome laughed with self-mockery. InuYasha only said it to her, but he promised to Kikyo. To whom does he need to keep him words? Kikyo! Anger rose inside Kagome, her face darkened then, and so did her heart.

* * *

For a long time, Kagome just sat there like a puppet, frowning and smiling to herself. When she finally came back to conscious again, Naraku had already gone out of the small chamber. The room is as dark as it could be, and so is Kagome's world. She loved InuYasha with all her heart, but what did she receive from him? Absolutely nothing! She is nothing compared with InuYasha's, oh, beloved Kikyo, she kept on telling herself. But why, why does her heart still hurt so much? 

Kagome doesn't want to go to Naraku. She does not want to turn evil. Love is blind, she knows that. The only way she can let go of him, is to leave the era which she doesn't belong to. Certainly, she will miss her companions – Sango, the demon slayer; Miroku, the monk; Shippo, the fox demon; and Kirara, the cat demon; and the one she'll miss the most, InuYasha. But she cannot go before she helps InuYasha collect all the jewel shards, she's the one who broke it, thus, it's her responsibility to reform it.

Kikyo is probably going to be there too... Kagome thought to herself, a bit sadly, how can she face her? To Kikyo, she's like their intervener who intervene them from going on. For all she know, Kikyo hate her. She knew it from the look in Kikyo's eyes when they last met before she last died.

She HAS to let go, but she doesn't want InuYasha to detain her. The only way to do that is faking to collaborate with Naraku to let InuYasha and the others hate her, and then she can leave peacefully.

That night, Kagome decided to call for Naraku, to tell the horrendous demon that she is to cooperate with him at his will.

* * *

From Shizuka: This is...well, I have to stop here because the next part doesn't really go with this chapter. I will update soon. Please R&R, and thank you for your support! 


	3. Chapter III

The Reason Why

* * *

_**Chapter III**_

**__**

* * *

"You're…Kikyo?"

"No I'm not! I'm Kagome!"

"Stupid woman, now look what you did!"

"It's not my fault the Shikon broke! I'm trying to prevent it from…"

"Hey, Kagome! Why is it all of a sudden you want to go back to your era?"

"I just feel like it. Think what you did. Sit."

"InuYasha…will you stay by my side forever?"

"I will."

…

* * *

Seeing all of the memories of the past flashing in her mind, Kagome felt her heart tightened. She will miss the days when she and InuYasha spent together, all those troubles which they've been through together, even their fights. Until now, she still remembers how they were when they first met. He accidentally mistook her for Kikyo. Kikyo… is that all he wondered about when he was with her? 

A voice cut through her thought.

"What are you thinking, InuYasha's lass?" Naraku jeered.

Kagome looked up from the floor, staring into Naraku's evil eyes. She already agreed she would cooperate with him and help seek for the Shikon jewel shards, each of them can get advantage from this bargain; she could have InuYasha, and he could get what he wants, the Shikon to make him a full and more powerful demon. Still, she hesitated. Is she turning into the type of women who turn flagitious and are overwhelmed with jealousy and hatred? She doesn't want to be. The same thing has happened before, she has to choose either be it, or let go. It's certainly not pleasant. But last time she came over it, and so this time she'll succeed too.

"Nothing…" Kagome halted. She caught the look on Naraku's face, suspicion. Of course he is suspicious of her, she was always against him before, so why should she turn a 180 degree around now? "Nothing, really nothing…"

"Humph…are you thinking about that half demon again? Remember, you shrew, you're my understrapper right now, if you do anything unprofitable, you shall pay for it, and many more." Naraku warned Kagome, and he added with a sarcastic smile as Kagome looked at him with a dry expression, "Oh poor woman, don't know where that half demon is right now? Struggling and struggling through stupid love as you humans do."

Kagome's eyes turned icy cold as she heard that, "Humans are not stupid, at least they love. And for your information, YOU ARE HALF HUMAN AS WELL!" Anger rose in Naraku's eyes. Possibly no one had ever said those things to him before.

"How dare you insult me!!" He whipped his tentacles at Kagome, "Do you hear me virago?! Now you'll pay for what you said." More tentacles reached out for Kagome.

At the back of Kagome's head, she's calling help from InuYasha, but that's only at the back of her head. In the front, she knows he'll never come to save her, he doesn't even know that she's being captured by Naraku and is protected at their camp with Sango and Miroku. Moreover, he doesn't know what deal she and Naraku had. She let the tentacles reach her, hoping it would end her life, once and over. But just before they reached her, the tentacles stopped dead.

"I wouldn't end your life so easily." The chilly voice said, "You're still useful."

Silence followed. Kagome just lay there as if dead. Different emotions reached her at once. How she hoped InuYasha had come to save her. Nevertheless, she's being spared by Naraku. Ha, spared!

* * *

"Kikyo…" 

"InuYasha? Kikyo lifted her head up from Inuyasha's chest, she sounded beatific.

"I wonder if you can come with us, searching for Naraku and the Shikon jewel shards; and I can protect you from any danger." InuYasha said; blandness traveled through his eyes.

"Of course, InuYasha," Kikyo smiled, "I'll stay by your side." Kikyo put her head on InuYasha's chest once more, feeling the heat coming from his body. When they finally pull each other apart, it's nearly sunrise. They walked back to the place where the others rested. Then did InuYasha found Kagome's gone, without any trail or word. InuYasha thought, probably she will come back sometime, it's not the first time. … He waited with Kikyo resting peacefully in his arms. He waited until the sun rose, and everyone woke up.

"Good morning Miroku." Sango called in a sleepy voice. Miroku didn't reply her greeting. Instead, he said without enthusiasm,

"Why, Lady Kikyo, you returned to life. Congratulations." As well as he knows that Kikyo and Kagome are rivals in love, and what secret bounds in between.

"Kikyo?" Sango's drowsiness went away, replaced by surprise.

"Thank you Miroku." Returned Kikyo with a sweet smile; Sango and Miroku went wide eyed, they didn't know Kikyo ever smiled?!

"Hey you guys! Have you seen Kagome lately?" InuYasha busted in rudely. For a second, despair appeared in Kikyo's eyes, but she recovered them quickly.

Sango and Miroku glanced around, they don't see Kagome?

"InuYasha, I thought –"

"It's your duty to look after Kagome!" Shippo yelled, "How dare you lose her InuYasha!"

InuYasha stared while he received glares from everyone except Kikyo, including Kirara.

"You don't mean she's –"

"Yes we do!" Shippo continued, "She took off the route you took last night looking for you, and…and…" Shippo burst out his tears, "Now…now…she's…she's gone…all…all because of you…! You give me Kagome!" He said between sobs.

"What!" InuYasha exclaimed. He took off; he's positive that he knows where Kagome is right now, inside Naraku's castle. Will anything happen to her before he reached there?! Oh god, please don't! He prayed inside his head as he headed off toward the direction.

* * *

From Shizuka: I feel like the chapters are getting longer and longer...-' Hope you all like the story. Please R&R, thank you for your supports. 


	4. Chapter IV

The Reason Why

* * *

**_Chapter IV_**

* * *

InuYasha and his crew including Kikyo are hurrying on the route to save Kagome from Naraku, when they're stopped halfway, dead. Naraku appeared with his thick demonic aura.

"Damn you, Naraku!" InuYasha shouted, "Where did you hid Kagome?!"

Naraku started to smile, evilly with sarcastic. He thinks this whole thing is interesting. The half-demon doesn't know the woman had betrayed him, and is still looking for her like she's precious – well, of course she is, if he himself is using it against the half-demon. But the sibyl Kikyo seems well aware of that, and she seems pretty happy; oh again, the stupid love affair of the humans!

"Ha!" Naraku couldn't help but mock.

"Naraku, you bastard! Where did you hide Kagome!" InuYasha shouted again, louder this time. He didn't realize that Naraku's thinking to himself about something funny, about them – him. He took his sword out of its sheath, and got ready for a fight.

"Answer me, you damn Naraku! Wind scar!" Golden light slashed towards Naraku, they all hope it succeeded, but – no, the wind scar, again, was blocked by Naraku's strong barrier.

"InuYasha, try your wind scar with my sacred arrow!" Kikyo suddenly spoke up. InuYasha stiffened, he had always done it with Kagome, that's the method they would always use, and he had never forgotten about it before! What happened now? Kagome's gone, and the person beside him changed to Kikyo. Is that why he'd forgotten about it, because it's not the same person?

"InuYasha!" Kikyo said again with annoyance. She knew what he's thinking because she'd always watched them fight in the darkness. Of course none of them would realize she was there, and they never ever get suspicious or confused why she – Kikyo, was there whenever they're in true danger!

"Okay, let's try." InuYasha replied, trying to soften his voice a little; but his effort only made him sound colder as if speaking to a stranger.

"Wind scar!" InuYasha shouted. Accompanying the strong force was Kikyo's sacred arrow, moving forward in a quick and fierce shape. A loud crash was formed and the Earth shook. But nothing happened to Naraku. InuYasha's crew jumped back. They didn't expect this to happen! It always worked when Kagome was here, so what is it that caused all this trouble and nothing was really done? Did Kikyo's power as a sibyl decreased or did Naraku's power grow? Realizing that they're the weak side, InuYasha's crew backed up with confusion.

"Not so fast little brats!" Naraku suddenly said behind the deep-grey smokes, "Guessing why I'm this powerful, eh? I have 'something' to show you."

"What are you talking about you bastard! You're the one that's going to lose, not us!" InuYasha replied furiously, "And whatever you're going to show us, I'm sure it's unpleasant!"

"InuYasha…" Kikyo's said, but her voice was quickly recovered by Naraku's laughter,

"Ho! You're sure it's unpleasant? I'm SURE you're so going to be interested in this! Come out, woman! Show the little child what betrayal feels like!" Behind the smoke, came out Kagome. Her clothes had changed, probably a sign of her identity. Her black hair falls down to her waist and the clothes she wore are completely black. She's not bare-footed like Kagura and Kanna, but she didn't wear socks either, she only wore a pair of clogs – black ones.

"Is it you, Ka – Kagome?!" InuYasha's eyes widened in amazement and so did the others, except for Kikyo – of course she's happy, although there's no expression on her face, but still, who wouldn't be happy if their rival did something their love ones don't like? That just meant that Kagome's quitting the game.

"You don't have the right to call my name, half-demon." Kagome replied coldly, "Do you hear me, the next time I hear that, you're going to pay for it."

"Kago – No! You're not Kagome! You two have no similarities! Stop acting now; she would never call me a 'half-demon' like you just did. Hell knows how many times I've called her name before to be judged by someone like you!" InuYasha stared, then shaking himself. Even he is getting confused. He's sure this person has the same scent as Kagome, but…their personalities are so different!

"That is Kagome, InuYasha. No matter what you're thinking to yourself, or how you guessed she is not Kagome, she still is." Kikyo said quietly under her breath, so only InuYasha can hear her. However, Naraku heard her too. He mocked again.

"Did you hear that, half-demon? Even your first love said so. You don't believe me, but everyone knows you trust her! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha…!"

"IT IS NOT KAGOME!" InuYasha bellowed at both Naraku and Kikyo. Of course he bellowed at Naraku, but why at Kikyo? He couldn't understand himself.

"I am Kagome Higurashi." Kagome spoke up. Her heart thumped at InuYasha's words, that means he trusts her more than… Kikyo? He didn't believe what Kikyo said. Although Kagome tried to cover her feelings up, her eyes revealed a clue. She still cares about InuYasha, and InuYasha had come to save her. This is enough; Kagome said to herself, she shouldn't ask for more.

"Kagome… are you really Kagome?" InuYasha asked calmly, as if all his anger had gone off in a big puff. Kikyo's surprised by his calmness, she didn't expect him to take this in so easily.

"Yes, I am." Kagome repeated, "I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Very well, Kagome." InuYasha said staring into Kagome's eyes, "Stand aside and let me finish Naraku, then we'll go back together." Kagome felt something tickling her heart, feelings of yearn came out, moreover, sadness. This is not if, she HAS to, and she MUST make InuYasha hate her! And the only way to do it is the betrayal. InuYasha already has Kikyo with him, so what is she there for?

"Sorry, I cannot. If you want to finish him, you must kill me first." Kagome replied bluntly, "He is my master, and I shall protect him."

"Kagome!" InuYasha felt himself getting angry again, "He – that bastard, is your MASTER?! What am I then, Kagome? Did you come near us to get information about the Shikon jewel, investigating our progress?!"

"I… Yes, I did half-demon." Kagome replied coldly.

"You, you…!" InuYasha glared at Kagome, then at Naraku. He doesn't want to argue anymore, he doesn't care if Naraku did something to that Kagome. She betrayed him and their group, she should be ashamed of herself, and she doesn't have the quality to be with them anymore.

* * *

From Shizuka: ... Again, the chapters are getting longer and longer, and it might be a little different from the summary, however I'll try to add some special parts to it. I hope you all like the story! Thank you for your supports. 


	5. Chapter V

The Reason Why

* * *

**_Chapter V_**

* * *

Emotions thrashed into Kagome's heart as she heard InuYasha's last statement. Though who can she blame? Since she's chosen this path, she has to walk till the very end. Distracted from all the emotions, Kagome stood there unguarded. Seeing Kagome's reaction to what InuYasha said; Kikyo used the opportunity to shoot out an arrow, not to kill her, but to seal her memories. The arrow's just an inch away, when surprisingly, Naraku spread out his tentacles to prevent the arrow from hurting Kagome since she has no barrier protecting her. InuYasha and Kikyo were amazed by this saving, and so were Sango and Miroku; even Naraku was amazed by his own action. Why had he done that? He would care less if she dies. After all, she's just a tool to use against InuYasha, and now it seems that half-demon hates her. It's no use to keep her alive anyways. Humans, ha！Stupid love again！

Naraku still hasn't realized that HE is the one being utilized.

The two groups departed quickly, it's a queer thing, and they don't usually leave till they actually fight for their lives.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo asked as they went back to their resting place, "I suppose Naraku is in love with Kagome, or else why would Naraku try to save her from my arrow?"

"…." InuYasha didn't reply, but from the look on his face, it is obvious what he's thinking - a look of disgust. And to think that I almost fell for her! He commented himself quietly. To ease up the ambience, Miroku and Sango joined the conversation.

"I don't think Lady Kagome meant to stay with Naraku, probably that Naraku erased her memory or something." Miroku commented. Sango nodded her head in agreement. For one thing, Sango knows if Kagome did go to Naraku as her own will, it's because of InuYasha. If it was her in the situation, she wouldn't even be so magnanimous. It's either her or the other woman, she wouldn't keep so quiet, keeping all grieve to one heart. If it was her in the situation, she would run sooner or later.

"Maybe not, but can you explain why Naraku is trying to save the human girl from hurting?" Kikyo retorted, "And…" she stopped talking as she felt three pairs of eyes all on her.

"Naraku tried to save Kagome because he chose to, and don't you dare calling her human girl one more time. Aren't you human? Maybe not anymore, because you're not alive; but you once were." Sango whispered fiercely. They had never seen Sango so angry, aside from what happened to Kohaku. She had never easily shown her anger before.

"Oh then…" Kikyo started talking about, but was stopped by InuYasha's frustrated voice.

"Stop arguing already! She is a wench of Naraku who came near us to gather information about our success." With that, he walked quicker, leaving them behind. Kikyo tried to follow up, but was stopped in her tracks by Miroku.

"He needs to be quiet by himself right now."

* * *

Kagome said nothing as she went back to Naraku's castle. She was confused too. Why had Naraku tried to save her when Kikyo tried to kill her? Naraku is not stupid, and even the stupidest person would realized what feeling InuYasha has towards her right now; and it's really worthless to keep her alive. Still, why had he acted out?

"Ah…" Kagome sighed in the open air, staring at the sky. The sky was fair blue, and she could see birds flying every now and then. Kagome felt InuYasha's appearance in the sky, and he's getting farther and farther away from her. She reached out her hand, but brought back nothing but cold air. Tears trimmed down her face, she couldn't help it. Her stomach tumbled. Kagome felt herself getting dizzy, and the next thing she knew, darkness took over.

* * *

InuYasha gazed into the far distance. At this moment, what twirls in his mind wasn't how to kill Naraku, but Kagome. He remembers Kagome's every movement, it's flashed inside his head, how she smiles, when she's angry… when she's sad? He had never seen her sad before. Well, who the hell cares?! He thought to himself sulkily, he doesn't care! Why should he? She betrayed him － them, and was acting like nothing happened back over the field where they fought. He shook him head lightly to get his head cleared out. He reminded himself the one he love is Kikyo, and that will never change throughout his entire life; and Kagome? She's acts a minor role in his life, not as important as Kikyo, and besides, she betrayed them!

InuYasha was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't realize Kikyo walking up to stand beside him. The sun's beginning to set covered the Earth with golden light. From the back, InuYasha and Kikyo look like a perfect pair, except… They continued standing there without a sound, and finally Kikyo opened her mouth as half of the sun is hid behind the forest.

"InuYasha, aren't you going back." It was not a question, Kikyo didn't ask, instead she said a statement. But InuYasha didn't seem to hear her. She wants to say the sentence again, but she can't let herself do that, her self-esteem is too strong. Kikyo stared at InuYasha's face sideways, perfect eyebrows, a tall and straight nose, a manly mouth, and… those golden eyes of his; it just attracts extra attention because they're beautiful, almost too beautiful. Kikyo stood in tableau staring at InuYasha.

"What's with you, Kikyo? You've been staring at me for some time. Is there anything on my face?" InuYasha turned his face slowly towards Kikyo, and her face turned slightly pink. Though, she said nothing. The wind gently lifted the side of her sleeve up, the edges shined in the setting sunlight. That certainly made Kikyo look pretty, but InuYasha didn't seem to realize that this time.

"Let's go back." He said, as Kikyo quickly followed up his steps.

* * *

From Shizuka: Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy during the last few weeks working on my school projects. So far I haven't decided what I'm going to do for Kikyo, I personally don't really care that much, so I plainly judge on others' opinion. So if most viewers want her to die, then that's what's going to happen later in the story, but well, there's are still lots of parts I want to add to this story. I promise I'll update Chapter 6 soon. Thanks a lot for all the supports! 


	6. Chapter VI

The Reason Why

* * *

_**Chapter VI**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

* * *

"Should we start eating now?" Sango asked as she sat down beside Miroku. Everyone's eyes turned on her. "What's wrong?" Sango asked again, turning her head from side to side, "Shouldn't we start eating?"

"Nothing's wrong Sango," Miroku whispered into Sango's ears, "It's just that we're not used to you saying those words, it's usually Lady Kagome looking after those things." Understanding, Sango nodded, and started eating.

Kagome… the name seems so close, yet, so far away. Though no one had said anything, they've all been thinking about Kagome, wondering why she had suddenly left them; and why, is Kikyo back after dying so many times still, probably she should rest peacefully? Probably Kikyo could answer that after dinner. Sango and Miroku thought in unison, and so she did.

"Were you wondering why and how I came back?" Kikyo asked Sango and Miroku, they nodded. And Kikyo continued, "I was brought back from the dead by Naraku. I came back because I want to be with InuYasha." Sango and Miroku stayed quiet, waiting for Kikyo to go on, but she never did.

"How were you brought back by Naraku and why did he decide to bring you?" Miroku asked. Kikyo stared at him with coldness, but she replied.

"I think that's going into personal stories, Miroku."

"Are you afraid of something?" Sango cut in with a new, sharp voice.

"No, Sango." Wind lifted her heavy hair, blowing them into her mouth.

……

A smile curved around the corner of Kikyo's mouth, a smile of pure playfulness, but it only lasted for two seconds, and Kikyo turned back to her normal, cool self. Without another word, Kikyo wondered off into the deeper woods.

"Shippo, you can come out now." Sango sighed, and said to behind a tree.

* * *

"How is it going, witch?"

"Tell me what you really want."

"Should I?"

"……"

"Kill the half-demon."

"I won't."

"Then I probably should send you back to the world of death."

"You can't."

"Eh?"

"You still need me."

"……"

* * *

Kagome was lack of freedom; she was forced to stay in Naraku's castle because the horrendous demon still didn't trust her. Why would he? They used to be enemies, and all of a sudden she turned to take his side.

Kagome was forced to stay in a small and dark room, full of emptiness. Kagura goes into the room everyday, but just to give her the daily foods and materials; and once in a while, Naraku would come himself. 'For what?' Naraku had asked himself. But he couldn't figure it out. Time went by slowly, and a day seemed like a year to Kagome. She knows she couldn't bear without InuYasha by her side. She knows she needs him to root for her. And she knows she really doesn't want him to go back to Kikyo deep in her heart. But could she couldn't be so selfish. STOP! A voice inside Kagome screamed. She could bear those feelings no more. She has to stop thinking about them.

"Maybe this is the best way to end everything." Kagome said out aloud. And she wondered into sleep.

Kagome saw InuYasha in her sleep, though it breaks her heart to see Kikyo also in her dream. And what were they doing? Kagome couldn't figure, because InuYasha and Kikyo were just facing each other with unblinking eyes and blank expression. She also heard light murmurs. Suddenly, InuYasha's expression softened as he and Kikyo leaned closer towards one another. What are they doing? Kagome's heart thumped heavily. Their lips touched. It's the end of her world, Kagome figured. She has to get her pace quickened up; she has to get everything done before she changes her mind.

The next day when she woke up, Kagome saw Naraku standing leaning against the wall watching her.

"Get going. I will kill that half demon today. You're going too." Naraku told Kagome icily, turned and left, leaving Kagome shocked. She had not prepared for any of this, how should she react?

"Damn…" Kagome lightly swore. She's not going to let wicked Naraku kill InuYasha, not ever! She knows Naraku's using her as bait, and probably would paralyze her. But she's got to try her best to prevent anything happening to InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara… and? Is Kikyo with them? Kagome asked herself. What if she is? That's going to be another good advantage to Naraku…

"Anyhow, if Kikyo's there," Kagome said to herself aloud, "I will too, prevent anything from happening to her!"

* * *

From Shizuka: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy doing all my schoolworks and projects. A big thank you to those who supported me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
